Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drainage system for a tramway track or the like. “Or the like” is understood as meaning any railway track which is usefully drained, especially railway tracks that comprise grooved rails.
Description of the Related Art
A platform for a tramway track in an urban area typically consists of a surface in which there are embedded two railway tracks, each formed of two rails. Since the surface of the platform is substantially in alignment with the top end of the rails, mixed traffic (tramway, motor vehicle, bicycle, pedestrian) is possible, the rails forming only a slight irregularity. This platform must be drained, as must the groove of the rails, in order to facilitate the movement of vehicles and people and to avoid degradation due to moisture.
On the other hand, the rails must be connected to electric cables of large cross-section, especially for earthing.
Conventionally, drainage and the electrical connections are carried out at a distance from one another. The electrical connections between the rails and the cables integrated into the platform are accessible with difficulty.
There are known drainage systems composed of drain channel sections, for example made of polymer concrete, which are disposed at certain intervals transversely to the tracks and are covered with grids. From one side of the platform to the other there are found, in succession, a lateral drain channel section, an inter-rail section, an inter-track section, a further inter-rail section and a further lateral section. These sections are embedded in the platform and are connected beneath the rails to form a transverse drain channel.
The connections between drain channel sections are made, for example, with the aid of tubular joining members which are disposed beneath a rail and connect two outlet orifices created in two drain channel sections which are disposed facing one another on each side of the rail. Another joining member can be produced in the form of a spout which is disposed between a drainage hole or slot formed in the hollow profile or groove of the rails and the inside of the drain channel section. Such a system is described in French patent FR 2 765 599. Drainage of the grooves of the rails is obtained by slots formed vertically, corresponding to the drain channels, in the bottom of the grooves. The slots open beneath the groove, above the foot of the rail. The water collected in the groove of the rail is carried away by the drainage slots and then collected by spouts which are disposed at the ends of the drain channel sections and engaged beneath the groove of the rail.
Document DE 20 2010 008 256 describes another spout. The spout is inserted, on assembly, by sliding into a location outside an end face of a drain channel portion. This arrangement is not removable after it has been brought into service. The existing systems do not allow access for inspection or intervention during service. The existing systems are not intended for the passage of cables.